


octopuses, octopi, octopodes

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annoying Hux With Bad Grammar, Arkanis (Star Wars), Armitage Hux Lives, Established Relationship, M/M, Poe Dameron's Jacket, Post-Canon, Sea Monsters, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Armitage Hux and Poe Dameron discuss the dreaded Kraken of Arkanis.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	octopuses, octopi, octopodes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).



"Gotta say, I really didn't take you for the superstitious type, Hugs."

"I'm not," Hux said, his eyes still fixed on the ocean, red hair tousled by the sea breeze. Poe ran a hand through his own hair and caught the scent of salt. "That _you're_ quite prepared to accept the existence of a rathtar or a sarlacc but not this-"

"I've _seen_ rathtars and sarlaccs."

"And I've seen the kraken." Poe didn't doubt that Hux _believed_ he'd seen such a thing, but he'd been four years old at the time of his supposed encounter. At such a young age, a large squid or octopus would probably have appeared as a colossal sea monster. He also didn't doubt that monsters dwelled in the seas of Arkanis - he'd seen the unfortunate nerf carcasses down on the beach and the damage to the ships and submarines. But the kraken was a _myth_. A tall tale shared among the local fishermen and sailors. Besides, Poe was a fast swimmer and had survived his trip to Kef Bir with Finn and Rey, and that whole planet was more or less one _giant_ ocean. In comparison Arkanis seemed...not exactly tame, but manageable. Contained.

"It was _not_ a large squid," Hux said, as if he'd read Poe's mind. As far as he knew, Hux wasn't Force-sensitive, but it wasn't as if any of them could have predicted him being the spy either. The guy was just _full_ of surprises. "Squids do not have spikes on their suckers. Neither do octopuses, for that matter."

"Don't you mean _octopi?"_ Poe felt that familiar twinge of amusement as Hux wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"No." Poe hid his smile as he heard Hux go on to mutter something barely intelligible, teeth chattering. In an uncharacteristic display of thoughtlessness, recklessness, or both, he'd worn a waterproof, but skimped on the layers. Poe sighed and shrugged off his jacket, draping it over Hux's slim shoulders. He huffed, but didn't really _object_. Poe was tempted to bring up 'octopodes' but he'd save that one for a rainy day. After all, there were plenty of them on Arkanis.


End file.
